


Yellow Light

by idiotbrothers



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Brief mentions of body image, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotbrothers/pseuds/idiotbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is straight. Arin is decidedly not straight. Dan notices that watching Arin kiss other guys kind of upsets him, and he worries that he's being homophobic. There's no other possible explanation for how on-edge he's been lately, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Light

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this right here](http://regretroids.tumblr.com/post/145248877852/unintentionalenigma-corpidicarta-is-anyone).
> 
> Also, I made this all up. Also also, (if you're GG-affiliated) please don't share my works anywhere without my permission! Much appreciated!

Dan Avidan fucking _hated_ his roommate.  
  
Okay, well, that wasn't 100% true; actually, it was kind of a huge lie. Arin was pretty chill, was nice and funny and owned a kickass collection of SNES games that he willingly shared with Dan, but. But he wasn't shy about bringing his fuckbuddies over to the apartment, and the fuckbuddies in question all happened to be...dudes. Tall, hairy, Old-Spice-wearing dudes.  
  
And look, okay, Dan knew how it sounded out loud:  _Hey, Arin, my guy, would you mind terribly if I asked you not to parade your flavors of the week around when I'm home? Because you're great and all, but seeing you suck face with men kinda makes my stomach turn. By the way, I'm totally not a homophobe!_

Yeah, that'd go over really well.

The thing was, if you had asked Dan before he started rooming with Arin what his views were toward the LGBTQIA community, he'd have declared himself to be a lifelong ally. But recent events had been making him feel like a fucking hypocrite, because how could he claim to be supportive of all sexualities if he felt nauseous every time he watched his roommate share a kiss or an affectionate ass-grab with another man? It was enough to keep him up at night. Which was why he decided, one day, that he had to at least try to broach the subject with Arin.

It was a quiet Friday afternoon, and Arin had been home all day, having skipped work to try to finish up some concept art for a project he'd been meaning to get going on. He was parked on the couch with his sketchpad and an array of color pencils, scribbling furiously with a look of intense concentration on his face. It might not have been the best time for Dan to open up a can of worms, but he figured it was either now or never.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, taking a seat next to Arin on the couch. "Um, dude, can I ask you sort of a stupid question really quick?" Arin didn't look up from his sketchpad, his brow furrowing as he said, "Depends. Scale of one to ten, how stupid is it?" 

Dan scratched his arm. "Uhh, like a fifteen, or something." 

"Hmmm," Arin said, then fell silent once again. Dan took that as an invitation to keep going. "So, like. Yesterday, Andy came over." 

"Uh-huh. He left his gross old hoodie in my room. Remind me to text him about that." 

"Yeah, um...anyway, I just. You guys were kinda being...really handsy." 

Arin glanced up at Dan suddenly, making him flinch a bit. He cocked an eyebrow. "Dan, do you got a problem with me, or...?" 

"No! No, you're fuckin'-You're _swell_ , I'm, um...I guess I'm just not really into the PDA."

Arin tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, frowning slightly now. "I wasn't aware that what I do with the people I'm fucking hinges on what you're _into_." 

Dan swallowed nervously. "That's- That's not what I meant at all, Jesus." Arin set his drawing materials aside and turned to face Dan, giving him a sharply inquisitive look. "So enlighten me, man. What's up?" If Dan had properly-functioning sweat glands, they would have been working overtime right now, because he didn't have the slightest idea how to go about this without offending Arin to his core. 

"I'm not gonna eat you, y'know," Arin said, a hint of amusement playing at the corners of his mouth. "Unless you're _into_ that. In which case, just give me the signal."  

Dan laughed uncertainly, a thin, reedy sound. "What's, uh...What's _the signal?"_

Arin grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "You could kiss me, for one. Go to town on my mouth. Or, like, stroke your finger up the inseam of my jeans. Or massage my junk with your giant hands. The possibilities are endless."

Dan was currently a blushing, flustered mess, his face so hot he thought it might spontaneously combust. "Arin," he squeaked indignantly, smacking his friend's shoulder with a limp palm, "I didn't sign up to be sexually harassed." Arin snorted. "I'm sorry, it was pretty hard to resist. You're so aggressively straight that I wanna, like, loosen you up sometimes. And I don't mean that in a sexual way. Though, again, if you were up for it..." 

"Arin!" 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me." 

Dan glared daggers at him. 

"Totally kidding! You're really gullible. Besides, I'm sure this'll come as a _crushing blow_ to your ego, but you're not my type."

Dan felt so affronted by this that he practically squawked. "That's such bullshit! How am I not your type?" 

Arin blinked. "Wait, that actually hurt your feelings?" 

"Shut up! I'm just saying, judging by the assholes I've seen you with, you're into tall, skinny, long-haired dudes who play shitty gigs with their stoner pals on weekends. Sound familiar?" It was Arin's turn to blush, his cheeks reddening as he shook his head stubbornly and said, "Geez, get over yourself. You're just seeing what you wanna see. Probably because you've had a thing for me this whole time but are too chicken-shit to admit it."

Something akin to panic had begun to thread its way through Dan's chest, wrapping around his lungs and making it harder to breathe. Without thinking, he blurted, "I like _girls_ , Arin. And even if I didn't, the idea of kissing you makes me wanna vom."

Dan felt horrible the second he realized what he'd just said, and the feeling worsened as he watched Arin's face fall, a little displeased crease forming between his eyebrows.

"That came out wrong." 

Arin forced a smile at him. "No, it's fine. Message received." He gathered up his supplies and stood, beginning to head back to his room.

"Arin, wait. Let me explain-" 

"You don't have to explain anything. I get it, you find me disgusting and even if you weren't straight as a ruler, you wouldn't waste a second of your time with my ugly ass."

Dan opened his mouth, only to let it fall shut when he noticed the unshed tears that had formed in Arin's eyes. Dan gaped wordlessly at him, having forgotten whatever paltry excuse he was going to throw out there, until Arin tightened his jaw, nodded to himself decisively, and disappeared into his room. Even the sound of the door to Arin's room slamming closed did nothing to shake Dan out of his reverie. 

* * *

 

Dan clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly as he stood in front of Arin's door, telling himself to suck it up and knock already. He finally did after about ten more excruciating minutes of deliberation, softly tapping his knuckles against the wood like he was half-hoping Arin wouldn't hear him.

"I got pizza," Dan said, his heart in his throat. "It's out on the coffee table if you wanna join me." A minute ticked past, and Dan had just decided that Arin either hadn't heard him or was pretending not to, when he said, "Give me a sec."

Dan nodded like an overeager idiot even though Arin couldn't see him, quickly walked to the living room and threw himself on the couch, taking a slice of pizza from the box just so he'd have something to occupy himself with. Arin hadn't left his room since he'd snapped at Dan that afternoon, and for some reason, Dan felt like he couldn't let the day end without addressing what had happened, like if he waited until the next morning to bring it up, something important would have already slipped out of his reach forever.  _Fucking stupid_ , Dan thought as he nibbled on a corner of warm crust, and yeah, it might have been, but if nothing else, he'd succeeded in getting Arin to leave his room.

Dan nearly jumped when Arin plopped down beside him without warning, reaching for the pizza box and flipping it open. "Meat Lover's?" Arin gave Dan an unreadable look. It was Arin's favorite, but Dan couldn't eat much of it without wreaking havoc on his intestines. Dan said nothing, tearing off a piece of crust and stuffing it into his mouth.

Arin sighed and took a slice, staring at it sort of forlornly as he said, "I'm never gonna lose weight if I keep eating this shit. Every time I think I've kicked the habit, the devil reels me back in. You're the devil in this case."

Dan frowned. "Arin, I honestly can't see what you're worried about."

"Easy for you to say. I'm the one who's gotta look at my gut in the mirror every morning."

"I like your body," Dan said impulsively, then took a hasty mouthful of pizza to shut himself up, his ears beginning to burn. Next to him, Arin was silent. He began to eat after an interminable amount of time passed, both he and Dan caught up in their own thoughts.

Dan hoped he hadn't inadvertently given Arin the wrong idea again. Because, sure, he'd meant what he said about Arin's body, but he didn't mean it _like that_. It was just, sometimes, when Arin came out of the shower, scrubbed clean and smelling of artificial citrus and wearing a tank top that showed off his arms, Dan's eyes lingered a little too long on his exposed skin. And Dan had this, like, _scientific_ curiosity about what the drops of water beaded above his collarbone would taste like, about what Arin would look like with that tank top peeled off and discarded, with his basketball shorts bunched around his ankles.

_What the fuck?_

Dan would have maybe choked if he hadn't stopped chewing right then, his brain pulsing bright panicky colors at him one after the other. He was Dan Avidan, and he was exclusively attracted to beautiful women. _Exclusively_ , except he possibly wouldn't be opposed to figuring some stuff out with Arin if he was up for it, and _holy shit_ he was totally popping a boner at the image of himself and Arin tonguefucking in Arin's bed, in the same bed that had housed Andy and Nolan and Jamal and whoever else had been the target of Dan's seething jealousy during the past six months.

He wasn't a homophobe, he was just envious! And a complete fucking moron! 

"Arin!" Dan said, much too loudly, if the way Arin winced and dropped his pizza on the carpet was any indication. "Christ, what is it? Tryin' to give me a heart attack?"

Dan stuttered, dragging a hand through his hair. "Um, It's- I'm sorry, for what I said earlier today. That was uncalled for."

Arin exhaled heavily. "It's no problem. I overreacted, anyway. I'm cringing just thinking about it." 

"Either way, I feel guilty, especially because..." Dan paused and took a steadying breath before continuing, "Especially because I was almost definitely...lying to myself? When I said that?" Arin went completely still, and Dan's heartbeat started to pick up in anticipation.

Arin asked, "What are you talking about?" And Dan said, "The idea of kissing you doesn't gross me out. I actually think that I'd, uh...really like it? Like, _really really_ like it. So, um. I guess if you're down, I'm down."

Dan's heart pounded against his ribs, every inch of him red-hot and primed to send him fleeing at any moment. 

"I could fuckin' kill you right now," Arin said, breathless, and before Dan could ask him what he meant, Arin grabbed him by the face and kissed him sloppily. Dan splayed his fingers over Arin's broad shoulders and kissed back with just as much fervor, pressing closer to Arin on the couch and letting his mind spin out into meaningless bliss.

Dan was the one to break the kiss, leaning back to catch his breath and stare unreservedly at Arin's red, swollen mouth. "You better not have changed your mind," Arin said, panting slightly. Dan smiled. "Nah. I could really do without the sausage taste, though. Those few bites of pizza I had are gonna wreck my insides later."

"I'll show you sausage taste," Arin said heatedly, then seemed to rethink that, adding, "You're a newbie to this, though, so I'll be the one sucking you down. That sound okay?" Dan's dick seemed to think so, but his higher thought processes had evidently fizzled out and died a few minutes ago. "Um..." 

"I can deepthroat like nobody's business, you know." 

"God, okay, put that mouth of yours to good use before I explode all over the place."

"Real sexy."

"Shut up." 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @regretroids 
> 
> Drop me a comment maybe?


End file.
